Butterfly Kisses
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: *Elysia's POV* She's growing up, but she'll always remember every butterfly kiss and every hug from her beloved father. Loosely based on the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Probably more like Kplus, but I'm paranoid. Please enjoy and R&R!


**A/N: Hi! I've decided that since I'm in such an angsty mood, I'm going to write some angst. Enjoy xD Also, this is based upon a song, but the lyrics aren't in here. The song is called Butterfly Kisses, by Bob Carlisle, and the lyrics are awesome, yet kinda depressing if you put them here. Lets see, shall we? **

"Papaaaa!" I cried from the lounge, where I was with my mama. I heard the front door slam shut and seconds later, my papa appeared from behind the doorway, scooping me up and hugging me tightly.

"How is my little Elysia-angel?" He asked, hugging me, and I giggled as his beard tickled the side of my face.

"Ah, watch out, Maes!" my mama grinned. Maes was my papa's name. "She's a very dirty little angel, she needs a bath!" she laughed.

"Aw, mama, no!" I whined, but Papa smiled at me and carried me into the bathroom anyway. Mama was right, I was covered in mud.

Papa ran the water at just the right temperature for me, then got out his magic ingredients that made the water turn funny colours. He made the water pink this time, and then put the bottle away and got me my rubber ducky, Wilkinson. I love Wilkinson. Papa named him Sir Wilkinson.

After bathtime, we had dinner, and then it was bedtime. Bedtime was fun when both Mama and Papa were home, because Papa would always read me a story, and Mama would do funny actions. I always made papa read Princess Sparkles books to me, not because I liked them, but because he'd always do a funny eye roll whenever I got the book out.

He dropped to his knees by my bed, and pulled the sheets up around my chin. Mama came inside, and we had story time. Then Mama kissed me goodnight, and went to clean up the dishes, while Papa and I had our special goodnight kiss, where he'd flutter his eyelashes against my cheek. It tickled, but it was our special kiss. Every night, when Papa turned the light off and left my pink bedroom, I heard Mama call me a "daddy's girl", in a nice voice. I like being a daddy's girl.

Sometimes, my papa would say something like "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you two. Not after Ishbal." I didn't get what he meant by that, and I definitely didn't know what Ishbal was, but I would always stay awake long enough to hear Mama reassure him that he did deserve us.

The next morning, my papa, mama and I went to the park with Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza, and Black Hayate came with us. It was a lot of fun, because there was a small fair going on, with a couple of duck-shooting booths and hoop-throwing booths, and pony rides. I made Mama and Papa take me to the ponies, Mama holding onto Black Hayate's leash. I pretended not to notice when Auntie Riza shot all of the ducks in a row, and gave Uncle Roy a teddy bear, and then he kissed her, the same way that I see Mama and Papa kiss, because for some reason, they go really red when I point stuff like that out.

My mama paid for a pony ride for me, and Papa helped me pick out a nice, black, shiny pony that wasn't too low to the ground. He went to walk away and take photos, but I grabbed his hand.

"Walk beside the pony, Papa!" I cried, smiling. "It's my first ride, can you stay with me?"

He smiled at me, and handed over the camera to Mama, who smiled and took lots and lots of photos. When my turn was over, Papa helped me off of the pony and we went back to see Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza for lunch.

We found them talking behind the big oak tree in the park, well, rather, Papa found them, and we decided to stay there. I helped Mama pass out the plates and we ate sandwiches.

Then, as a surprise for everyone except for Mama and I, we brought out a chocolate cake that I had made the day before, with Mama's help. It was a little bit black on the bottom, and it tilted a little bit to one side, but I was pretty sure it would taste good.

Papa laughed and took some photos of the cake, me, and then me with the cake. He didn't care that the icing wasn't all of the way around, or that the letters were wonky. He was happy.

"I know the cake looks funny, Papa, but I tried!" I told him, before I was engulfed by his hug.

"I love it. Why don't we have some, then?" He grinned, and Mama cut up the cake, serving a little piece to everybody. They all said that it was lovely. I thought it was a little bit burned, but maybe that was just me.

Then Papa and I played tag, running around the grass with Black Hayate until we got tired and went back under the tree, me sitting in his lap.

He then scooped up some of the little white flowers that were growing in bunches in the grass, and tucked the flowers into my pigtails and behind my ears. I looked like a princess, and Mama made sure to take plenty more photos.

When we got home, it was past bedtime, so Mama helped me to get changed, and Papa tucked me in, with a story and the little kisses, which I had called butterfly kisses because they reminded me of the way a butterfly moves its' wings.

He said that he had a lot of work to do the next day, and that I wouldn't see him until the night-time. I never knew that that would come to mean that I would never see him again.

I looked around my bedroom at the clothes strewn everywhere. I groaned, I was usually fairly neat but I couldn't find anything better to wear for my date today. I was planning to go out with my new boyfriend, Fletcher Tringham, a boy from my class at school, but I couldn't find anything to wear.

"Elysia-" my mama began, coming into my room, then stopping to stare at the bedlam that was my floor.

"Can't find anything?" She asked sympathetically. I nodded- I was currently wearing my favorite outfit out of all of them, a simple white skirt with a light, emerald-green v-neck top and a white jacket. Mama smiled at me.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." she said, coming even further into my room. "Your papa would be proud."

I looked over at the photo of my papa and I when I was three, of me sitting up in bed with my papa waving at the camera, a storybook between us. Princess Sparkles, if I remember correctly.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "he would." I turned back to my mirror, and grabbed my mascara off of the dresser, unscrewing the lid.

"Would you like some help?" My mama asked, and I nodded, sitting at my desk chair and letting her put the makeup on me. I was pretty hopeless at stuff like this.

As she was spraying a little perfume on my wrists, the doorbell rang. She leapt up to get it, while I pulled on my white sandal-heels, strapping them up and walking down the hallway to meet my boyfriend.

"You look so much like me, sweetheart! All grown up!" My mama cried as I reached the door.

"I'm only sixteen, Mama!" I said exasperatedly, trying not to laugh. Fletcher greeted me with a smile and a small bouquet of white flowers. I smiled sadly at them, remembering my papa, before plucking one from the bouquet and sticking it into my long, brown hair and putting the rest in a vase with water.

She quickly snapped a picture of me with Fletcher, and then waved us away as he led down the footpath towards the movie theater that had just opened. He was very sweet, and I liked him a lot.

"Mama, help me, please!" I called to her from across the room. She came practically running, zipping up my pure, white dress and putting the veil onto the bun on the top of my head, made from half of my hair. The rest cascaded down my back, with tiny white flowers pinned into the waves.

"Knock, knock," A male voice came from the doorway. I span around, grinning broadly as I spotted my Uncle Roy, now the Furher, and father to two children, Maes and Chris, both ten-year-old twins. They would be my ring-bearers today, walking down the aisle with their mother, Riza, and the flower girls, Trisha and Nina Elric, who were cousins. Trisha, Ed and Winry's daughter, was eleven, and Nina, Al and Mei's daughter, was nine.

Ed and Winry, however, were my best man and my maid of honor. I felt that I owed it to my 'siblings'. Al was one of the groomsmen, along with Fletcher's brother Russel, and two of my school mates, Ella and Kaitlyn were my other bridesmaids. There was just one more thing that needed to be taken care of.

"Uncle Roy?" I asked, releasing him from the hug that I had almost crushed him with.

"Yeah, Elysia?"

"Uh, I usually wouldn't ask for any favors, but… well…" I began, not quite sure how to ask him. Mama came over, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, smiling at Uncle Roy.

"You know I'll help in any way I can." he told me quietly with a small smile. I smiled again.

"Well, I would have asked my papa, but as he can't be here…" Roy's eyes tightened a little at the mention of my papa, but he continued to listen, "Will you give me away?"

Roy choked back what I thought was a sob, cleverly disguised as a cough. I didn't even need to turn my head to know that Mama would be crying too.

"Of- of course, Elysia. I would be honoured," he said quietly, and I hugged him again. I hoped that my Papa was watching from somewhere up in Heaven, smiling down at me and his family.

"It's just about time. Should we go?" I asked Mama. She nodded, gave me two hugs- one for her, and one for Papa. Then, she startled me a little bit by leaning forward and fluttering her eyelid against my cheek, much like my Papa had done at least fifteen years ago. Suddenly, I felt more calm wash over me, like my Papa was actually there watching.

Roy linked arms with me and lead me as I practically bounced down the aisle towards my fiancé, who beamed in return, mirroring what I'm sure my faced looked like. And I could see my fathers' smile reflected in every persons' smile, and his attitude towards photographs reflected in the numerous cameras flashing in my face.

Maes POV

It was true. I didn't know what I did to deserve my little jewel, and my beautiful wife, but I knew that someone had blessed me. I may have had a shorter life than expected, but I was glad that I was able to watch my baby girl grow up and get married, even if it was from a distance. I was also proud of her, and glad that Roy had made sure my family was taken care of. I couldn't reach my daughter, or physically hold her, but I was grateful for every single hug in the morning, and every butterfly kiss at night.

**A/n: Thought I'd just quickly mention that Fletcher is an actual character in the Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 anime, but I've had to make him a bit younger o.O So technically, he's an OC… but not an OC. ;) Also, Russel is Fletchers' older brother. **


End file.
